Hitting the right note
by cein
Summary: AU fic. Jimmy is attending an evening class and makes a new friend.


Title: Hitting the right note

Character(s): Jimmy, Tony, Ducky, Ziva

Pairing(s): n/a

Genre(s): gen

Word Count: approx 2,200

"Hey, Palmer isn't it? Mind if I sit down?" Without waiting for a reply, Tony DiNozzo hooked a chair with his foot and sat down across the table from the younger man. He slapped his mug down on the table almost spilling half the contents, and then proceed to pour three packets of sugar in it.

Tasting it, he grimaced and added another packet. "Well I've no complaints about the educational standards here, but their coffee leaves a lot to be desired. So what are you doing with your nose in a book anyway? This is supposed to be our break before Doctor Mallard starts cracking the whip on us again." As he spoke, Tony craned his neck to see what Jimmy was reading. "Anatomy and physiology? No, no, no," said Tony. "You'll never learn anything useful from a book like that. Trust me, you want an in-depth appreciation of anatomy, you need to get some hands on experience!"

"I'm studying for my MCAT exams," said Jimmy, pushing his glasses back on his nose. "I...I want to be a Doctor some day."

Tony looked at him quizzically, "Well that's a fine and noble ambition young Padawan, but if medical and science stuff is your thing, then why are you taking an evening class in singing? Wouldn't something sciencey be more up your alley?"

Jimmy replaced his bookmark and closed his textbook. Even after only three classes, he knew that once Tony DiNozzo had a topic in mind, he wouldn't let it go. "I wanted to take an extra Physics class, but my mother said that I should do something that was more of a hobby than work or study related." He saw the question forming on Tony's mouth, "I work part time in a Veterinary clinic."

"Ah, okay." Tony ripped open a packet of chips and crammed a handful into his mouth before offering the pack to Jimmy with a muffled "Have some."

"Anyway, there was a criminalistics course on offer, but by the time I registered, it was already full up."

"Yeah, there's some weird Goth chick runs that one," said Tony. "A Miss Shooto or something like that. It fills up fast every semester."

"So why did *you* join the class?"

"The same reason most guys take night classes," said Tony, "To meet women!"

Jimmy frowned, "But there aren't any women in the class."

"You're telling me," said Tony, tossing another handful of chips in his mouth and chewing noisily for a few seconds before continuing. "I mean, a singing class, you'd think there'd be plenty of ladies signing up, but no, only that one, what was her name, Kath, no Kate. And then she does a bunk after the second class on account of 'work commitments'." Tony shook his head, "Next time I'll pick a better one. Maybe car maintenance or something like that. Practically all the women do that just to meet guys, but most guys are too macho to admit they don't know everything about engines."

"And you're not too macho then?"

Tony shot a mock glare across the table, "I am comfortable with my machismo thank you very much. Hmm, maybe that's the problem. Women are too intimidated by my aura of strength and virility. I should try toning it down a bit, go for the sensitive and intelligent angle instead like you're doing. Who knows, geeks might be the next big thing."

Before Jimmy could even think how to respond to that, Doctor Mallard appeared by the tables and started to round up his students. Jimmy, Tony and the rest of the class followed him back to the room like so many ducklings and the lesson soon picked up where it had left off.

* * *

In spite of his initial reservations about the class, Jimmy found himself enjoying it more than he had expected. While he had always had an interest in music and singing as a child, the teachers at his school had not been especially skilled on the subject, or rather, had not been adept at imparting said skills to their students. Doctor Mallard on the other hand, or 'Ducky' as Tony had nicknamed him, was not only a classically trained musician, but more importantly, his love for the subject was surpassed only by his love of imparting knowledge. Each session would start with a short lecture on the history and origins of the piece of music they were going to learn, usually punctuated by the good Doctor's personal experiences of learning or performing the piece.

And it wasn't just old or traditional songs that Doctor Mallard was training them in. Half way through the series of classes, he had announced that they were going to learn one of the classic songs of the modern era. He had then divided them into their respective vocal groups and proceeded to teach them the best way to sing Bohemian Rhapsody.

"I see a little silhouetto of a man," Tony had led the song.

"Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango," Jimmy had countered.

It had all been great fun and even some of the older members of the class had let their hair down, figuratively speaking of course and joined in the spontaneous headbanging during the final guitar solo.

Jimmy soon started leaving his textbooks at home and enjoying his one night a week of freedom from his studies. After all, he reasoned to himself, a good Doctor would need to be a well rounded individual with the ability to relate to his patients no matter what their interests or background.

And that was something that Tony DiNozzo appeared to be a master at, thought Jimmy, sipping yet another cup of the alleged coffee that he had been served. Barely a third of the way through the series of classes, and Tony seemed to know everything about every member of the class, their families, their jobs, their hobbies. He, even more than Doctor Mallard, seemed to be the glue that held the class together, the person that turned it from a random collection of strangers, to a fully fledged chorale team.

It was all the more interesting to Jimmy, from a psychology students point of view, when he realized that Tony had divulged very little personal information about himself. It wasn't until he had been questioned directly that he revealed that his day job was that of giving online lectures in film studies. "Best job ever," Tony had smiled widely, "Not only do I get to talk about movies all day long, but whenever I check out a film or rent a DVD, I can put it down as work related expenses." And then he'd smoothly turned the conversation round onto Jimmy's future career path, offering up suggestions for many more extra curricular activities to spice up his med school applications.

But for somebody who clearly enjoyed the company of others as Tony seemed to do, Jimmy didn't think it was all that good a job. He nearly choked on his coffee as the thought hit him that maybe this was why Tony seemed to sign up for classes on a regular basis, not just to meet women as he frequently commented, but merely to seek company in whatever form it took. Jimmy thought back to all the classes Tony had mentioned taking over the past few years. Cooking – because there were always more women signing up than men, Tony had said – Salsa dancing – same reason – every class Tony mentioned had been one where people were expected to work together, whether as dance partners in dancing, or as a member of a choir, but always there was teamwork involved. Even the cooking classes had encouraged the students to work together to create their own recipes.

"You're thinking too hard!" Tony's voice pulled Jimmy out of his thoughts. "Penny for 'em."

"I...I was wondering what subjects are on offer for next term," replied Jimmy. "I thought, I mean, even if I get into Med School, it'll be next Fall before classes start, so I thought I'd come back here again. It's been such fun."

"Cool!" said Tony, a smile lighting up his face. "Well you'd better sign up quickly. Lots of these courses fill up pretty fast. Now me, I was thinking about the art classes."

"You'd like to learn how to paint?" Jimmy was puzzled, as that didn't really fit in with his Tony theory. He took a sip of his drink.

"No, but I hear they're always looking for life models, and they'll probably end up doing nudes."

Jimmy nearly choked on his coffee. "Seriously?"

Tony shook his head, "Nah, they stick to bowls of fruit mainly. Boring. I'll see what else is on offer though."

"There is always my self-defense class." Both men looked up to see a dark haired woman standing by their table. "You failed to complete the course last term, perhaps you should give it another go, yes?"

"Gee, Miss David," said Tony, "I'd really love to attend, but I kind of like my bodily organs to stay where they're supposed to." He turned to Jimmy, "That's the problem with being the strongest guy in a self defense class. All the women want to get a piece of you to practice on, and *not* in a good way. Thanks but no thanks."

"You were the *only* man in the class last time," said Miss David. "Naturally your classmates wished to practice their skills on the target which would be hardest to defeat. However if both you and your friend sign up, you can rest assured that at least you will not be the 'victim' all of the time."

"We should do it, Tony," said Jimmy. "It could be fun...um, and useful," he added quickly, seeing Miss David look sharply at him.

"I will see you next term then," said Ziva. "Good evening to you both."

Once she was out of earshot, Tony groaned loudly. "Do you have any idea of how many bruises I ended up with in her class? Honestly, the woman's a demon when it comes to fighting. Good teacher though, but damn she can pack a wallop!"

"Well you are always saying how you're only here to meet women," said Jimmy with a smile. "And the class is likely to be predominantly female."

"You just want a chance to practice playing doctor when I get the crap beaten out of me," grumbled Tony good-naturedly, his smile back on his face. "We'll see who's smiling when *you're* flat on your back with a bunch of women on top of you..."

"Remind me again why you didn't want to stay in that class?"

* * *

All too soon, the course came to an end. Doctor Mallard congratulated his students on the progress that they'd made over the previous months, and encouraged them all to continue with their singing whenever the opportunity would arise. "If any of you wish to return to my class next term," he added, "I would hope to work towards perhaps putting on a small performance. My mother's nursing home is always on the lookout for entertainment for their residents, and a musical evening would be most appreciated."

"You think your mother would like Bohemian Rhapsody?" asked Tony as he pulled on his coat and scarf after the class was dismissed.

"My mother would probably be up on stage and singing it along with you if given half a chance," said Doctor Mallard.

"Well I'll be here next term," said Jimmy, "And it would be my pleasure to sing for your mother."

"Splendid Mr. Palmer, splendid," said Doctor Mallard. "And what about you Mr. DiNozzo? Will you be gracing us with your voice again?"

"Well I don't usually take the same class twice," said Tony, thoughtfully. "But," he put on a thick Scottish accent, "Never say never!"

"Then I will see both you men next term. Good night, gentlemen." Doctor Mallard tipped his hat to Tony and Jimmy as they left.

"Damn," said Tony, as he and Jimmy walked through the empty halls. "Guess that means we won't be able to do the self-defense classes next term. Shame, I was almost looking forward to it. Ah well, maybe the following term."

"So, until next time then," said Jimmy as the reached the doorway.

"Yep, we'll rock that class next term."

And they did.

The End


End file.
